


Levi's Mansion

by DoctorGiratina (orphan_account)



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoctorGiratina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an alternate universe crossover fic with Levi taking Luigi's role and looking for Eren. Follows the Luigi's Mansion storyline somewhat in terms of progress through the mansion and the search Eren. Eren essentially takes over Mario's role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first ever time posting one of my works. I would love any criticisms you have to offer. If you guys like the story, feel free to like my facebook page of follow me on twitter. the page is called DoctorGiratina - Gamer, trencher, wholockian and my twitter is @DoctorGiratina. there will be an album on the page for every chapter so you can see what I am referring to as I go on, if you are unfamiliar with the game it is based on.  
> Anyways, Happy reading!

It’s a normal day at the survey corps headquarters. Levi is currently enjoying a cup of tea while some of the newer members from the 104th training corps clean the yard and tend the horses. Suddenly Levi hears an elated Hanji approaching. Hanji bursts through the door and barrels towards Levi. She stops just in front of him and hands him a letter.

"Did you read my mail, shitty glasses?" He asks Hanji. Hanji mutters some sort of apology and an excuse but Levi cuts her off. He opens the letter.

'Congratulations! You've won a huge mansion!'

"Is this some sort of joke?" Levi turned to Hanji expecting her to do something to show it truly was a joke. Hanji had not set up the farce and commented on how there truly was a mansion in the location on the included map. Levi called for the trainees in the yard. When they arrived, he began delegating tasks to do with cleaning the mansion which was most likely a disgusting mess. He sent all the young members, as well as Hanji, ahead.

 

Levi set out for the mansion the following day and was in a dead forest nearby the mansion when night finally fell. Levi contemplated stopping for the night but decided against it when the mansion came into view. He had just gone through the gate surrounding the mansion when the first lightning hit struck.

"Shit," he grumbled, "as if this disturbing building wasn't bad enough. I just hope the shitty roof doesn't leak." He stopped at the door and glare at the handle. "Disgusting." He pulled out a tissue and opened the door slowly. The door creaked loudly. It was quite dark inside. Levi took out a flashlight he had brought with him and turned it on. "Hey, little shits! Are you here?"

On his way in, Levi failed to notice the tombstones in the front yard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this tiny little piece of insight into what's to come. If you liked please do go visit my Facebook page as I do intend to add images and maps to go with this fic (I think I mentioned that already). Please do tell me what you thought and please be patient as the real chapter 1 should be uploaded by Saturday.


	2. First impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yay it's my first ever real update! This chapter was originally two but I felt it flowed better as one. I'm not sure if any of you are actually going to enjoy the crossover idea but it was an idea I originally thought brilliant and it seemed like an easy way to start my posting of the fanfics... Since I can't really write anything else... Anyways, happy reading and be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think!

Levi looked around the foyer of his new mansion. Directly in front of him was a double door with a heart on it. The door was coated in silver vines that appeared to have some type of energy coursing through them. He attempted to touch them but was zapped by them. There was a standing mirror on the right of the and a dresser with a lamp on top to the left. Dust and spider webs clung to everything. Aside from the mirror and dresser, the room had perfect symmetry. Each side had a tall candle holder on the main floor and stairs leading upstairs that stopped halfway to the top with a little balcony adorned with a candle holder before the stairs turned inward and met in the middle on the second floor. Each step Levi took caused more dust to be disturbed and left a trail behind him.

"Absolutely filthy. Where are those little shits anyways?"

 He came to the top of the stairs and looked around to see a plain set of double doors in front of him and another door off to the left. He tried the doors in front of him, but found it locked. He was going to try the other when he heard an ominous sound from the first floor where he came from. He went back downstairs and saw a key floating in an orange cloud. The orange cloud appeared to get startled by Levi's sudden presence and dropped it before floating quite quickly up the left set of stairs and through the double door, extinguishing all the candles it passed by. Levi picked up the key and went back upstairs, assuming that the key was meant for the double door the cloud had escaped through. The key worked and Levi stepped into another dark room. The orange cloud manifested as a ghost in front of Levi, mildly startling him. The ghost was eerily close to Levi when it was sucked back by Hanji, who was using some sort of special vacuum. More ghosts appeared and Hanji lost control of the one she had been wrangling.

“Levi! We have to fall back for now!” Hanji said, grabbing Levi’s arm and dragging him back out the mansion.

 

Hanji took Levi out to a strange shed filled with various strange technologies.

“Where is this?” Levi questioned.

“It seems to be a base for ghost studying. I like to think of it as a lab. Now then… this mansion… You didn’t enter any contest for it. Also! According to others we encountered on the way here, the mansion didn’t exist until recently. You’ve won a haunted house!” Hanji explained.

“Where is everyone else?” Levi asked.

“I haven’t seen them…”

“Who all came in the end anyways?”

“Well… Eren was most eager to please you so he was the first one who ran in… We lost track of him almost immediately.Mikasa of course came as well. Armin tagged along too. A few others were chosen to come as well but when we were to set out, them and their horses were already gone. They were Apparently sent out to gather supplies for headquarters.”

“What was that strange vacuum you were using back there?” Levi asked with slight amusement on his face.

“Ah yes… The label reads ‘poltergust 3000.’ It’s a ghost vacuum. Theres even a training area in the lab! I can teach you how to use it. I bet you’ll be better at it than me anyways.”

 

“So basically, point and suck to use the vacuum. The ghosts actually fear this vacuum. Now then… Ghosts like darkness and avoid the light. The key is to blind them with your flashlight suddenly. They seem to have strange hearts that appear when they are vulnerable. When you see one, that’s your chance to suck it up. You have to pull against them while sucking to weaken them enough before they will allow you to overpower them. Here. I’m sending out some practice ghosts. You’ll learn more this way anyways. Remember, you do have your ODM gear. If things get too rough, cling to a wall. that’ll be our signal to cut the training session short and get the lights.”

“Let’s just get started already” Levi snapped impatiently.

“ First ghost!” Levi flawlessly captured the ghost with little effort, following Hanji”s directions perfectly.

“Good! Here come two more at once!” Levi easily deals with the two ghosts simultaneously.

“The ultimate challenge! Five at once!” Levi waits for the perfect opening and startles all five of the training ghosts at once but only manages to get four of them sucked up in one shot.

“Good job, Levi. Only one escaped. Do you think you’re ready?”

“Hanji, hurry up and get me out of this dark room. I have some stupid brats to rescue…”

“Hang on Levi. There’s a gallery in the lab too. Maybe we should check it for clues.”

 

“What is this, shitty-glasses? There aren’t any images in this Gallery at all!” Two stone statues decorate the barren room. the room showcases a selection of empty picture frames. “what’s this?” Levi picks up a note.

_When I was young, I designed a machine that could turn ghosts into paintings, and I travelled the world collecting them. there were a few tricky ghosts who banded together to take revenge upon me. They used my machine to free all of the ghosts in my paintings! I would assume all of my ghosts hid in that mansion. I'm sure they're all still there. I just have to get them back!_

"So the mansion you won was made by ghosts? Why would they take our recruits then?" Hanji speculated. "Maybe the ghosts didn't... In any case, I suppose I have no choice but to restore all of these paintings if I want to find those little shits."

 

Upon returning to the mansion, Levi found Armin in the previously empty foyer.

"Hey brat! Where have you been? Where are the rest of you little shits?"

"Waaah! Wah! Where did you go Eren! Wah! Boo hoo hoo!... Huh? Levi?... Waa... Wow it's Levi! You finally made it! Oh thank goodness!"

"Where have you been, brat! Don't make me repeat myself again." Levi angrily repeated.

"W-well..." Armin stammered, "I'm looking for Eren. He disappeared when he ran into the mansion ahead without us..." Armin paused, momentarily, collecting his thoughts. "Then, when we finally got here... The mansion was full of ghosts, and I kinda freaked out a little, and I don't know what to do!! It's been awful! Please, you have to help me save Eren!"

"Tch. Why do you think I'm here, brat?" Levi crossed his arms and glared at the blonde.

"Thank goodness..." Armin snivelled, "you made my dark and stormy night." Armin paused, "here! Let me get the lights in here turned on for you." Armin turned the foyer lights on. "Be carful, Levi. It's really strange and dangerous here. Almost as bad as outside the walls... And swords don't work on ghosts..." Armin stood exactly where Levi found him and assured Levi that he would stay until Eren was rescued and Levi told him to leave.

 

 Levi went back upstairs and entered the the room he had found Hanji in. There were coins tossed about. Directly in front of him were some strange and suspiciously ominous candles.  _I wonder what would happen if I blew those out..._ Levi found himself thinking.  _This seems to be a parlour..._  He thought as he scanned the room as he crossed over to the candles. He proceeded to extinguish the candles. The paintings began talking. 

"Who put out my candles?!" The first one yelled.

"They love the darkness." The second one commented.

"May you wander in the darkness, FOREVER!" The first one condemned him. Then he added, " are you afraid of the dark little man? Huh? Are you? Here they come..."

"Tch. Whatever. Hurry up and send them in." Levi replied

The doors were suddenly blocked by silver vines, effectively trapping Levi. Then, the ghosts finally came. All of them were identical. They were orange with yellow eyes and were extremely easy for Levi to handle. He made quick work of them. There were three in total and as soon as he had sucked up the last one, the lights came on and a small blue chest appeared on the floor. The silver vines had also vanished from the doors.

"So the ghosts are the key to getting this shitty lighting to work..." He mused as he went to open the chest. Inside the chest, Levi found a key. Suddenly Hanji burst through the door carrying a small plastic rectangle. " Levi! I found this in the lab! It's called the Gameboy Horror. It has the whole mansion mapped out in it as well as a ghost scanner and a communicator. It can also show you which door each key belongs to!" Hanji handed Levi the device. "Ok you should be set now!" She said, and then left.

Levi picked up the key and let the Gameboy Horror do it's thing. It showed him that the key was for the door at the back of the room. He proceeded through and silver vines blocked him immediately. He checked the map quickly and found that this room was called the anteroom. There were orange ghosts in this room as well as some generic looking pick ghosts. He sucked up all the ghosts that appeared and eventually finished dealing with them all. The lights turned on and the vines disappeared.

"I guess I'm supposed to continue." Levi commented as he made his way to the far left of the anteroom to a door there. The room on the other side was a wardrobe room. He began looking for clues in the wardrobes and found ghosts inside the wardrobes. A buch of orange ghosts appeared as well as a new green one with bananas appeared. It ate the bananas and simply tossed peels on the floor. Levi glared at the green ghost through the darkness and proceeded to suck it up after muttering a series of rude comments regarding it's disgusting nature. The lights finally turned on and the key appeared on top of a shelf in the room. Levi used the vacuum to pull it down and discovered that it was meant for the door at the top of the second landing back in the foyer. He decided to check out the balcony that was left of the wardrobe room befor going back to the foyer.

The balcony itself wasn't very interesting at all. It hade a few potted plants and a light. What disturbed Levi was the fact that there was a graveyard below the balcony he was on. He put it behind him and returned to the foyer. He found a trail of coins leading to the door he planned to go through. Hanji called Levi on the Gameboy Horror just as he was about to unlock the door.

"Hang on, Levi. It's me, Hanji! I figured this out so I thought I'd give you a call and let you know what I found out. I've detected spirits stronger than those generic ghosts you've been battling so far up ahead. I think it may be those painting ghosts. I've been looking into them, and I found that they're really different from the other ghosts. They don't show their hearts easily and..." Hanji shuffled through a bunch of papers while Levi got increasingly annoyed. "Sorry! Ah, here it is! When you find one, you should look at it through the scanner and try to find its weakness by scanning it's heart. Sometimes it helps to learn how to surprise them... Well, Levi, good luck."

Levi sighed. _I guess I don't have much choice but to go on..._ He thought before finally unlocking the door and stepping into the dark hallway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be next Saturday. If not, expect it by Sunday morning as I have guitar lessons next week and honestly have no idea if I'll get it up on Saturday. And as always, if you wish for visuals I will be posting to my Facebook page, DoctorGiratina - gamer trencher wholockian, so if you just cannot picture the mansion or ghosts, check there.


	3. Ghost Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to update until Saturday but this chapter is extremely short compared to some that will be coming and I have already finished typing it up so... Yay Sunday update!

The hallway was filthy. There were ghost mice running all throughout and cobwebs everywhere. Levi was absolutely disgusted prior to even entering the hallway but when he saw the hallway, he turned right around and returned to the lab. Hanji asked what Levi was doing back so soon but Levi ignored her and went to put his cleaning outfit on. He came back and Hanji had to stifle a laugh.

"Levi, you can't clean a haunted house. Besides, I think there are more important things to do right now." Levi smacked Hanji over the head before snapping back at her, "do you have any idea how many diseases mice carry? Now imagine how bad ghost mice could be. I don't even plan on cleaning that lost cause. When this is all over, that pile of rot known as a mansion is getting burned. This," he motioned to his gloves and the cloth covering his hair and mouth, "is to prevent me from dying of some ghost disease." Levi then left the lab and returned to the mansion and the putrid hallway.

The path of coins that started out in the foyer continued down the hallway but Levi wasn't stupid enough to fall for the trap that it clearly was. He checked the map for a door that was open and found that the door closest to the foyer was unlocked.

He entered the room and scanned the room with his flashlight finding that it was a study. A ghost book flew at him but he was too quick and sucked it up before searching the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an old looking ghost. It would disappear every time he tried to look directly at it. He used the scanner and got the idea to look at it from the corner of his eye until an opening popped up and he could startle it and suck it up. The idea sure enough worked and he sucked it up with little trouble.

Afterwards, he muttered his displease of having to figure out how to deal with each individual ghost. "It's like a house of haunted puzzles... Great."

The lights turned on and a small blue chest appeared. Inside the chest, Levi found a key. This key was for the room directly left of the study. Reluctantly, he returned to the hallway and made the very short trip next door to the next room.

Upon entering, he discovered that it was the master bedroom. He began searching for a ghost but was distracted by curtains. Wanting to see what was outside, he opened the right curtain about halfway. The curtain revealed a broken window and a disgustingly dusty draft. Suddenly a female ghost appeared saying, "oh dear... Such a draft," before closing the curtain once more and disappearing.

Levi had accidentally discovered the rooms ghost.

He wasn't particularly keen on letting all the dust in, but to save his squad he opened it once more to draw the ghost. He made quick work of sucking her up and quickly closed the curtain once more. He opened the chest that had since appeared and found a key to the room just below where he was on the map.

Upon entering the gross hall once more, he heard a baby's cry. He ignored it and entered the room that he soon discovered was called The Nursery. He did not like the idea of a baby ghost at all, for obvious reasons, and began looking around. He came to a rocking horse and poked it. It began to rock and he heard the baby's cry once more. He rocked the horse some more, hoping for some type of reaction. Suddenly, the silver vines that locked other doors prior to this as well appeared on the door, sealing Levi in as the ghost appeared above the rocking horse.

"Hey! Wanna play with me?" It asked. Levi smacked at the ghost, surprised when it worked and gained a result.

"Ow! You gave me an owie!... Why do you have to be bigger than me? I've had enough!" Levi stared at the irate ghost, drawing his swords in a completely pointless attempt to ward it away. The baby ghost began chanting.

"Small... Now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!"

Levi was plunged into momentary darkness. When he could see again, he found that his surroundings had been drastically changed. It appeared that he had indeed been shrunk and he was now in the baby ghost's crib. He put his swords back and brandished the vacuum instead. He waited for his opening, dodging ominous giant rocking chairs that flew at him, and shocked the ghost by smacking it once more. He quickly sucked at its energy force hoping to be done with it quickly. The ghost managed to get away twice before Levi finally drained its life force and it gave up.

After defeating the bratty child, Levi found himself back in the nursery with a magnificent large golden chest. He opened the chest and found a pink heart key. It was then that Hanji called.

"Levi! Can you hear my?" Hanji asked. She didn't wait for his response before continuing. "Thank goodness you're ok! I lost contact with you all of a sudden! I was worried!"

"Tch." Levi responded, surprised at how little faith Hanji had in him.

"Hmm. You must be tired after all that. Come back to the lab. Besides, I've found out that ghosts like the one you just battled are the only type that cause that vacuum you're carrying to become full. You better empty it."

 

The room Hanji took Levi to had a very odd machine practically filling it up completely.

"This is called the," Hanji paused to locate the label on the side of the machine and read it. "Ghost Portrificationizer. It turns the ghosts you catch into paintings. It works in reverse too. Now then... Plug the vacuum into that slot. The rest begins automatically." The machine began its impressive process.

"From what I understand, the ghosts are first washed in a very special solution. They are then flattened and placed onto a flat form. From there, they are zapped with a current that reacts to the solution, making them visible. Then they are framed." They watched the process. At the end Hanji turned to Levi and said, "well, we recovered those 3... Good job, Levi!"


	4. Area 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than the previous one so enjoy. Also, next week there may not be an update since it's the break and I will probably be relaxing so I won't be writing new content. Either that, or a really short chapter next week.  
> Anyways, have fun with the story

Levi returned to the mansion almost immediately after the ghosts had been turned back into paintings. With the pink key in hand, he walked towards the heart door in the foyer. When he got close to the door, the energy coursing through the vines receded and the vines themselves disappeared. With the door now safe to touch, Levi proceeded to use the key and unlock the door. Beyond the opened door, he found a wide array of locked door along a hallway.

He searched the map in hopes of finding one that was unlocked. There was a small square room at the back of the mansion that was unlocked. The hallway on the floor resembled a capital "I" with an extra bit on the top left leading out the back. Another vine coated, pulsing door was blocking the way out the back. The unlocked room was the last room before the blocked door.

The journey to the room was filled with various ghost hoping out of the shadows in an attempt to scare Levi including more ghost mice and some ghost bats. He finally got to the room and hesitantly opened the door, partially afraid to find the remaining trainees dead.

Upon entering, he discovered that it was a bathroom. There were pale "choker" ghosts in this room. Levi had a little bit of a struggle when two attacked him at once because one would draw his attention while the other tried to choke him to death. In the end Levi was victorious. The key appeared on a small shelf near the ceiling of the room. After muttering his displeasure at being too short, he devised a plan to use the vacuum to reach it. The room this key revealed led to a room on the right side of the middle section of the "I."

The new room was a grand Ballroom. There were three sets of masked ghosts in this room. They were all a different colour and carried pitchforks. Levi soon discovered that is was easier to deal with the ghosts a pair at a time since dealing with only one at a time cause the other to attack.

Levi had assumed that these three pairs of ghosts were all that the room had to offer, but was proved wrong when a ballroom dancing pair of ghosts came out and began dancing around. He scanned these new additions and found that they shared a single heart meaning that they were essentially only one. He followed the pair as they danced, hoping for an opening. He was quickly rewarded with one and wasted no time dealing with them swiftly.

The blue chest that appeared revealed a key that led to a storage room directly behind the ballroom. There were generic ghosts in this room, which Levi swiftly dealt with. With the lights turned on, Levi noticed a strange button on the wall. He pushed it and the left wall moved back. An ominous poster was revealed on the back wall. Levi remove this poster to reveal another switch. He pushed it and a hole in the floor open, revealing nothing. Levi was thinking of going into the assumed crawlspace when Hanji called.

"Levi. I just heard from Armin. He found a key to a couple of rooms. He started testing them. If you hurry, you can catch up to him. Just look for an unlocked room on the GBHorror." Hanji explained.

"Tch. I told that little shit to stay put. Now I have to chase him down for stupid keys." Levi checked the map to discover that Armin had unlocked the washroom right next to the bathroom he had been in earlier. Upon entering, he noticed the blondes mushroom-like hairstyle crouched by the sink. "Hey! Brat! Quit crying."

"Sniffle... I, uh... Dropped the other key I found in the toilet. I didn't mean to!" Levi glared at his mushroom bob.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" his expression became very disgusted as he told Armin it was okay even though he was absolutely appalled to have to fish it out. "At least I wore gloves..." He mumbled. The blonde finally stopped crying and turned the lights on for Levi.

"I'm sorry, Captain." He apologized to Levi's retreating form as he left for the room the key went with.

The key opened the door on the bottom of the "I" that was to the right of the foyer and below the ballroom. This latest room was called the fortunetellers room. The ghost in this room was helpful and offered to read into any items of Eren's that Levi might find. Levi left her alone and went to the room off to the right of it. The door immediately locked with vines and Levi brandished his flashlight, ready for the ghosts that might appear. There were six choker ghosts in the room and the chest but appeared was large and red in color. Inside the chest was a red medal with a flame on it.

Hanji called. "Levi! What did you find! Show me! Ah! I found some information on that here at the lab. Hang on…" Hanji shuffled through a bunch of papers. "Ah yes. The fire element medal. Now the vacuum has the capacity to use fire. You can now catch fire elemental ghosts. Those ghosts would be the spherical ones that appear when you see fire. After you suck one up, you can reverse the flow of your vacuum to shoot fire. A vacuum flamethrower! You can like candles and melt ice with it too. The vacuum has a meter that will show you how much of an element you have left as well."

"Get on with it." Levi impatiently stated.

"Alright, alright. There are some ghosts that you will need to use fire to defeat. Those are the ones whose hearts are covered in ice." Hanji finished by wishing Levi good luck and hung up. The door was still coated in silver vines. There was a flame in the room so if I decided to check out the fire ghosts. He sucked one up and looked at the meter. Fire – full.

He tested the flamethrower out by lighting the candles in the room. The vines disappeared once he had lit the candles. He checked the map but found no openings he decided to try lighting The candles in the fortunetellers room. His plan must have worked because a key appeared on top of one of the columns. He retrieved it and look for the room is open. The room it opened was the laundry room off the bottom left of the "I." The room had generic ghosts which Levi dealt with swiftly. Once the lights were on, Levi did a quick search of the room for clues. Behind the washing machine, he found a broken blade that was assumed to be Eren's. He swapped one of his good blades for the broken one with every intention of returning for his own blade after a visit to the fortuneteller ghost. With the broken blade in hand, Levi made the quick trip back to the fortunetellers room.

"Here." He said upon entry as he handed the blade over.

"Wh-what is this? If it isn't Eren's blade! Why, it's so dull, it says if... SOMEONE USED IT!" Levi glared at the ghost, not caring for her lame attempts at dramatic theater. "... Sorry.sometimes I like to add a little drama, you know. Hm? Just one moment… Did I just say Eren? Could it be... THAT Eren?"

"Tch. If you mean the titan shifter boy who sealed Trost then yes. That Eren."

"Ahhh, I see now. Well, I see everything, so I sought before, but now I REALLY see it. So you are the captain in charge of the famous Eren Jäger... And you have come to this place to find him… Well aren't you a good little captain! HACK ka ha harf! ... Excuse me, I don't laugh much."

"Get on with it, ghost." Levi spat out impatiently.

"Oh-ohh! They come! Now the spirits come!! Come, spirits of power, come spirits of sight! Show me the awful things occurring here tonight!" The ghost chanted. "Or, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all you can! Show us this… Eren! The lights of the spirits comes! Show us what we seek!!" The whole mansion appeared to rumble at her words, "Ohhhh... Harummm... I see that your Eren lives... well… He is not in the spirit world… But one cannot say he is alive… hacketh ha ha hork! Where is he? Where is he now?… Ah, the spirits fall silent! Uuuh... This is all I can tell you for now! Bring to me another clue and I will show your friends to you. This clue no longer speaks to us…"

"Tch. How utterly useless." Levi grumbled as he returned to the laundry room for his blade. He was in the process of picking it up want to strange Butler type ghost passed through, freaking out about his candles being lit. I followed the ghost into the room just below the laundry room. The room was adequately titled the Butler's room. The ghost proceeded to sit and flail from the flame. Levi took the opportunity to suck up the ghost quickly the key that was found after his latest endeavor, lead to a room on the top left of the "I" right across from the bathroom.

As he neared the room, he heard piano. Upon entering, he found a variety of instruments. This room was named the conservatory. He began examining the instruments. As he did so, they began to play themselves. As he near the piano, however, a ghost playing the piano appeared.

"My name is Melody. People call me the spectral beauty of the ivory keys! You must have a delicate ear for music. Would you like to listen to my piano Sonata? Well here I go." The ghost played a small sample a song. "Do you know the name of the song, little man?" she asked Levi.

"Tch. What does the title have to do with anything?" Levi responded.

The ghost got angry at Levi and hissed out, "perhaps you ought to learn a lesson about disrespecting my music. Would you like to do battle with my lovely music sheets?" She began playing a haunting melody as music sheets began to attack Levi. Levi was not concerned by the paper flying at him and focused all of his efforts into catching the ghost named Melody. He waited for an opening and took one as soon as he could. The key that he found after defeating Melody led to the room across from the ballroom on the "I."

The dining room he found on the other side of the door was disgusting with banana peels thrown all over the floor. He could not find that goes with in the rooms weakness. He opted to leave it for now and went into the next room. The kitchen was on the other side. I found the first ghost in there and it needed The fire element to be defeated. He still had plenty of fire element so he melted the ice ghost. Very quickly the lights turned on and a large pale blue chest appeared. Within the chest was a blue medal similar to the fire medal already in his possession. Hanji called.

"Now what have you stumbled across? Oh. This must be the water elemental medal. It will essentially do the same thing as the fire medal but with water. Remember water has purifying qualities so use it well… Don't get too caught up with your new squirt gun Levi." Hanji quickly explained.

Levi sucked up a water elemental ghost that dwelled in the kitchen. He then proceeded to douse The door next to the assumed prep table. Once he does the flame he proceeded to the area dubbed the boneyard. He scanned the area and found a strange ghost dog. The dog didn't notice Levi at first, but once he did, he began to chase Levi around the yard. Not knowing what to do, he run in a circular path, trying to come up with an idea. He saw a sign and read it as he passed on one of the circles.

_Here lies Mr. bones… Quiet!_

Eventually, a skeleton ghost appeared, yelling at the dog, "be quiet! Mangy mutt!" this ghost was less guarded and leave I made quick work of it. Upon sucking up the skeleton, one of its bones was left behind. This remaining goes phone drew the dogs attention and allowed Levi to capture it's too. 

Levi looked in the doghouse for clues and found himself being dragged in buying ominous force. He quickly found himself in a graveyard on the other side of the stone wall between the graveyard and boneyard. In the graveyard, he found three more skeleton ghosts. Once he finished with them, the large headstone as an altar like area to began to glow. Reluctantly, he approached, text for action should it be required. Lightning hit the area directly in front of the headstone causing Levi to immediately react and draw his swords. Reaper like ghost appeared in the spot the lightning hits and Levi returned as blades, brandishing the poltergust 3000 instead.

The scenery around Levi changed around, flat surface that was fenced in. Lightning hits in various places within the area. Each strike brought a black doppelgänger reaper ghost. Levi discovered that the only way to get the pink reaper ghost was to use the black ones against it. He took one of the black ghosts and shot it at the pink one. This stunned it and allowed Evite to suck it up. The ghost was rather strong, however, so it took five tries before it finally gave up.

Once defeated, the scenery change back to the graveyard and a magnificent large golden chest stood, waiting to be opened. Inside was a green tea with a spade on the tip. Levi assumed it was for the door by the conservatory which had energize vines covering it as well as a spade on the door itself. Hanji chose then to contact Levi.

"Levi! Can you hear me?!" She asked, louder than necessary.

"What is it shitty glasses?" Levi asked in response.

"Good to hear you're still okay! I lost your signal when that lightning struck. Why don't you come back to the lab?"

"I wonder if the damn lightning damage the vacuum." Levi wondered aloud.

"Don't worry about it! According to this, even if the lightning had fried you directly, the vacuum wouldn't even have a scratch."

 

"Okay. Let's empty the poltergust 3000 first." Hanji said pointing to the ghost portraficationizer. Levi started the process by plugging the vacuum into the slot. After the process completed Hanji stated, "well… That's five more… Still no sign of Eren yet..."


End file.
